


Good Morning

by vianne78



Series: Nate [14]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fanart, Fluff and Smut, Gift Art, Love, M/M, More fluffy than porny, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, NSFW Art, they're so happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vianne78/pseuds/vianne78
Summary: Nate wakes up from a pleasant dream to something even better.Art is a gift for me, the drabble poured out of me as soon as I saw it.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> [ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish/pseuds/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish) had this stunning, unbelievably gorgeous picture made just for me. I've been sitting on it for months, adoring it in private, unsure if I could even bring myself to post it, but it's too perfect not to share. I'm completely in love with it, the moment is exquisite, and their relationship is captured beautifully.  
>  The talented, charming artist can be found here: <http://www.tuulihypen.com/>
> 
> This is something very close to my heart, I still get all misty looking at it. I hope you like it, too.
> 
> (I posted a much, much smaller version, but it's still kinda big, so might not be very mobile friendly. Gotta scroll a bit to see all of it even on the bigger screen.)

 

 

***

 

 

Slowly Nate realized the featherlight touches trailing down his neck were not a part of his very, very pleasant dream. He smiled before he opened his eyes.

 

“Mmh. You’re making my dream come true,” he murmured, feeling an answering grin stretch the mouth currently pressing against his collarbone.

 

“I know. You talk in your sleep.”

 

Between his lashes, Nate caught a delightful glimpse of the light dancing in Danse’s eyes just before said mouth found his. The kiss was slow and sweet and oh so perfect, Danse’s thick hair sliding between his fingers, every dip and scar on the sleep-warm skin familiar under his hands.

 

The smile still tugged at Nate’s lips as Danse eventually pulled back to pick up where he had left off, brushing kisses down his breastbone.

 

“Good morning,” Nate breathed between the playful nips and licks, opening his legs further to make more room for whatever Danse had in mind.

 

“Oh, it will be,” Danse promised. He was always true to his words.

 

Gradually hushed words and chuckles turned into softly whispered names and long, languid groans, the sounds happily lingering within the surrounding walls. Specks of dust floated in the tranquil rays of morning sun.

 

 

***

 

 


End file.
